Traveling Soldier
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin Moon - a boy hardly eighteen - is drafted during the Vietnam War, and meets Ally shortly before he leaves for California to be trained. He asks the strong opinioned seventeen-year-old if he can send her letters, and she agrees. During the letters their love grows. And it was all started by a bow in her hair and Army greens.
1. A Bow in Her Hair

**This is based off the song Travelin' Solider by The Dixie Chicks. It will most likely make you cry, at least towards the end. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

When I told my mother that the States had joined in the war I didn't know what would happen. I was fifteen years old – turning sixteen in three weeks. The draft or every man volunteering was going to happen one way or another. Either way I knew I was going to be in it, if it last until I was eighteen. It seemed like the draft was the preferred choice among Americans because no one joined. I turned eighteen two days ago, and now I'm sitting in a booth in my Army greens, waiting on the bus. The bus that leads to one of two futures for myself: death or living.

"Hello, I'm Ally. I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you, Soldier, uh," she tries to read the name plague that isn't there.

"Moon. You can me Austin." She was very beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes, kind smile, but that bow was really the topper on top the cake. She looks around my age – eighteen, seventeen, sixteen at the youngest. I can only hope it's eighteen or seventeen so I won't go to prison for so long if I make it back before she turns eighteen. I realize she's waiting on what I would like, but I still have no clue so I order what my dad normally would, "I'll have a coffee with an apple pie." Please let apple pie be on the menu, I really don't want to look or sound like a fool in front of Ally.

"Coming right up, Austin," she says before she skips off to the kitchen to hand in my order. She comes back about five minutes later with coffee in hand. "Here you go. Would you like ice cream on your pie. I forgot to ask."

"Yes, please," I say and she begins to leave but I call her back for some weird reason. It really isn't like me, but she smiles which is a little encouraging. I guess she could feel my shyness, and it wouldn't surprise me if she did. "Would you mind sitting down for awhile and talking to me. I'm feeling a little low."

She turns to look at the clock on the wall above the kitchen, "I'm off in a hour, and I know where we can go." She says and turns back to the kitchen to get my pie.

I patiently wait for her shift to finish as she moves around the restaurant filling the orders of another guy, an older couple, and a couple who were clearly on their first date. She would fill my cup when she noticed I was out, and before I knew it the hour had passed. "What about the check?"

"I took care of it," she says pulling me out of the booth. We walked to the end of the pier in quietness, it was sort of creepy actually. "When do you leave?" She asks as she slips off her heels and sits at the edge of the pier, her feet dangling over the water.

"Tomorrow night." She sucks in a breath. "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"Two days."

"I thought so."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it sucks – the war. We're sending kids to fight for us, and don't even start with all the "I'm eighteen. I'm not a kid," shit. I know you're scared. I can see it in your face." In the hour that I had know Ally, she had all ready learned to read my face. I'm in deep now, which is not what I wanted. "I mean I appreciate the service and everything, no disrespect – my brother's serving, and I know how he feels."

"None taken," she was going to be one of those girls. The one that shares her opinion and who talks a lot, the kind that I usually can't stand, but with her I know I'll enjoy thoroughly whether I wanted to or not.

"I was hoping not. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Ever had one?" I suck in breath of air, leaving the question unanswered. "I'll take that as a no. Do you want one?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." And we just talk like this for a least three hours; it's the easiest thing I've ever done. Her and I talking. I learn that she just started her senior year at the high school at which I had just graduated – I wonder how I forgot a face like hers. She was turning eighteen in three months, which was probably the time I would be leaving for Vietnam, and that her brother was a year older than me. You would have thought we had known each other since we were little, the way were talking. Eventually the conversation stops, "I have to get home." She says checking her watch. "My dad will shoot me, and you too, if I don't get home soon."

With that I walk her home, and she holds my hand. "What did you do for fun?"

"What?"

She repeats her question, "You know. Did you play sports, or sing, or baby-sit?" I cock an eyebrow, and she adds quickly, "I don't know!" She shoves me softly and throws me off balance, which doesn't take much.

"I sang, not in the choir, but just with my brothers and sister: Charlotte, Dallas, and Jackson."

"Are you all named after cities?"

"Charlotte isn't a city."

"Yes it is!"

"I guess. My parents met in Dallas and married in Jackson. My dad was from Austin, and my mom was from Charlotte. Significant places would probably be a better term for our names." I pause, "What's your brother's name?"

"Landon. We call him Lands."

"Landon Dawson?"

"Yeah, that's him," He was the star football player until he knocked some girl up halfway through his junior year. "You only remember him because he got a girl pregnant, don't you?" I don't answer. "I don't care honestly. It didn't surprise me, but that little girl is his life!"

"The baby or the girl."

She thinks about the answer, "I think both, but they're different reason. The girl is always going to be the mother of his child, but the baby is going to be his forever." She pulls out her wallet and shows me a picture that I was surprised could fit in the wallet. It didn't surprise me that she could afford a camera either, she was from rich Southern money.

"What's her name?"

"Catherine, Katie for short." She looked like a Katie. "We're here." She says, but doesn't remove her hand. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem." She pulls out the keys from her purse but I touch her hand before she pushes open the door. "Ally, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to besides my momma and my sister and brothers, but if send them one they'll cry. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

"Of course, and I don't have a boyfriend. Good night, Austin." She kisses my cheek and goes inside.

**Three reviews for the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed :)**

**xoxo Maddie**


	2. Never Gonna Hold the Hand of Another Guy

So this is based off the Dixie Chick's song, but I have a different ending in mind (which could change at an minute depending on my mood.) Thanks for reading. :D

"Good night, Austin," I say before I plant a kiss on his cheek and go inside before he can stop me again. I saw the light on before I came in so I know one or both of my parents are waiting up for, but I can't help to want them to be asleep. When I walk inside Dad is sitting in the chair, reading the paper. I look at my watch, 11:59 it reads which means I made it hope a minute before curfew.

"And where have you been at the this ungodly hour of the night?" Dad asks from behind the paper. Isn't a preacher not supposed to say God's name in vain? It's never stopped Dad though.

"Walking home from work," I respond. It wasn't a total lie, I did leave the diner and go to the pier and then came home, so technically I went from work to home with a location in between. "And why does it matter? I'm home before curfew!" I'm sort of hoping to skip the whole 'you should have called me because you were walking home with a boy' lecture that I know is going to come. Apparently that lecture worked so well with Landon that he came home early in the morning after knocking up a chick he hardly knew.

"Who was the boy?" He obviously wasn't that stupid, but I want to avoid the lecture.

"A boy from school who'll I probably never see again because he's leaving for California in the morning!" I snap sharply at Dad who has looked away from his paper to watch me. His petite brown eyes look at me, judging me. He obviously didn't see Austin in his Army greens or he wouldn't have asked.

"And his name is?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not since he won't be here in the morning." Thanks for reminding me. I finally find a guy I like and then he's off to train for war the next day, just my luck. "Don't you think he's too old for you anyways?" I leave and go to my room, where my mother is sitting on the edge of the bed. Great, just what I needed, another lecture. "Hi," I say timidly before taking clothes out of my dresser for after my shower.

"Hi," she says quietly. My mother seemed less judgmental than my father, like normally, which is why I got along better with her, for the most part. "Who was the soldier?"

"A guy."

"I got that somehow," she matches my sarcasm. "What is his name?"

Did they both plan on giving the fifth degree? "Austin. Austin Moon." I can tell she recognizes the name, but she can't place it, which will bug her until she figures it out. "Do you know him?"

"The name sounds familiar. Should it?"

I shrug my shoulders, but say nothing on the subject. I hate that she doesn't remember that he was the guy I like when I was like four and Landon brought him over one day to play basketball. Why he chose someone a year younger than him made no sense to me at the time or even now. I didn't mind though. He even talked to me, a first among Landon's friends. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Good night, Mom," I plant a kiss on her cheek and leave. I cry in the shower quietly, something that I'm used to.

When I get out of the shower, I hear a screaming and crying Katie. I really hope I didn't wake her up. Then I hear my 'sister-in-law' - which should be called 'the girl my brother's dating but hasn't put a finger on her hand so she is still just the girlfriend he had a child with' – shushing Katie, attempting to get her to sleep, and let's face the facts in which that won't be happening anytime soon. I dress quickly and go into my room. I go into my room, slide under the covers and fall asleep quickly. I was going to try and visit Austin when he left.

My attempt to get up early was a complete bust since when I got up it was noon, and Austin's bus left at nine. Landon's girlfriend, Jamie, is in Katie's room putting her down for her nap, feeding her, or changing her, or a combination of the three. I don't bother to bug her because Katie will be unhappy if whatever Jamie's doing isn't complete. My mother is sitting on the couch when I make downstairs. "She lives!" She announces when I hit the last step from the floor. I've have a tendency of sleeping in when I fall asleep while I cry, and mom knows that, but she teases me a lot about it. "You should get dressed Dez's family is coming over." _Great just what I need, to get hit on by a guy that I don't even like that way._

"Okay. Awesome!" I try to fake my enthusiasm, but I highly doubt it worked since she gave me a once over, but she said nothing. I go into the kitchen and eat my breakfast quickly, then go upstairs and get dressed in a pink and white skirt and a white sweater. My least favorite color is on my least favorite skirt. And Dez hates it – mainly because it clashes with his ginger hair, so that's pretty much the only reason I'll wear it. I'm putting my hair in a ponytail when the doorbell rings.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Dez with a plate full of food, the way I like him the most. His mother is behind him on the left, and his father is on the right, and both have food in their hands. The one thing I can count on Dez's family is for a lot of food. "Welcome!" My mom says taking the food from Dez's hands and moving out of the doorframe.

"Where's Ally?" He asks. Of all the things he could have said and that's what he goes for ?

My mother indicates with her free hand up to where my room is, "Her room."

"I'm actually right here." I say before I go downstairs and take the food out of Dez's mom's hands, avoiding Dez completely in the process by sidestepping his outstretched arms.

I'm pretty much able to summon the rest of the night into a couple of words: talking, talking, talking, avoiding Dez, eating, avoiding Dez again, and talking some more. What more can I say?

"Ally, are sure you don't want to go out with me?" Dez asks for about the tenth time this evening, but this time he attempts to slip his hand into mine.

I move my hand away and grab the wine in his hand. Whoever gave him this deserved to be punch in the face. It made Dez gone from bearable to obnoxious and hard to handle. "Like I said the first nine times, Dez, no. I have someone I'm already with." I'm not technically with Austin, but if it'll get Dez off my back, I'm happy to use him.

He rolls his eyes and follows after his parents who are threatening to leave him if he isn't in the car in less than thirty seconds. I smile to myself as the car is out of sight of the house. These next few months, maybe even years, are going to be hard to wait on Austin when Dez is practically begging me for a date. I really hope they go by fast.

Three reviews for the next chapter. Thanks :D

**xoxo Maddie**


	3. So the Letters Came from an Army Camp

**Be sure to vote on one of my next A&A story. I'm doing a crossover with a book/movie eventually. The choices are:**

**The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks**

**Dear John by Nicholas Sparks**

**Just Listen by Sarah Dessen**

**A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks**

**Along for the Ride by Sarah Dessen**

**The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks**

**The first part is in Austin's POV, and then it switches to Ally's POV. Don't forget to review. Thanks and enjoy :D**

The bus ride on the way to the camp was absolutely horrible, mainly because Ally wasn't with me. I don't know what happened but she seems to have messed with my mind. I use to not even date, but Ally came along and I'm ready to ditch the Army and get married. I don't even care if I met her less than a day ago. It also was horrible because we went from Miami all the way to California, passing many an Army camp along the way. I think it was to avoid visitation of our family.

Now I've been running who knows how long and who knows how far, and my legs are beginning to cramp on me, not what I want with a drill sergeant within reach. "Who's your girl?" The guy beside me asks. He has short brown hair and brown eyes – he and Ally could be siblings.

"Ally. How'd you know?"

"You had that look." I raise my eyebrows. "The puppy dog look, the look of a man in love." He sighs, which tells me he most likely has a girl at home waiting on him. "What's your girl's name again?"

"Ally. She's not really my girl technically, but I fell for her instantly."

"My sister's name is Ally. I miss her like hell." He pauses while he yells in response to drill sergeant. "Where you from?"

"Miami."

"What's your girl's last name?"

"Dawson?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Why?"

"That's my sister." Shit. "You don't look so good, um,"

"Austin." He should know who I am, we were friends at one point, but that was too long ago. "Moon," I add when he appears to recognize the name.

"Didn't we use to – "

I cut him off, "Hang out? Yeah." If he recognized me I would have been surprised. I'm a lot taller, and my hair has lightened. He runs quietly for the rest of the run. Way to ruin a conversation Austin. Nice going.

I finish the rest of the exercises for the morning workouts and go inside for lunch. Landon sits beside me anyways and hands me a piece of paper. "Write her. She'll want to know that you made here okay. She yelled at me when I didn't tell her when I called her the first time." He chuckles. "Don't make her mad. It's not pretty." I laugh.

"I won't." He hands me a pen and I begin to write. I see him writing as well, trying to hold back tears. I want to know if he's writing to his sister, mother, father, friends, daughter, or girlfriend, or a combination of them all.

**ALLY'S POV:**

"Ally, you have two letters," Jamie says handing me the two envelopes. One from Landon and the other from Austin.

"Thanks." I say before running up the stairs almost tripping over Katie in the process. I throw the letters on my bed, remove my makeup, and put on my reading glass. I sit for a good twenty minutes trying to decide whose I should open first. I eventually go for Lands's first.

_Hey twerp. _

Yeah this is definitely Landon's letter to me.

_I will try to write you a few lines hoping that this will find you all okay and enjoying life fine. Hope you are having a good time. As for myself, I'm having a swell time, but it would be a lot better if you were here or I was there. The two of us together like it's always been. Oh we'll have a time when I get back. Tell Jamie I do miss her because I know she doesn't believe me. Hope all is well and having a good time. Hope to be home before long for I have so many things to tell you that I can't send with this message because I frankly only have enough paper for a letter to you, Jamie, and mom. Who are your teachers this year again? I forgot, hard to believe. I do not know of any more to write. So goodbye with all my love. _

_Your living, loving brother,_

_Landon_

I slip the letter back in the envelope and write my response back to him, trying to keep back tears.

_Lands,_

_I miss you too like crazy. Life has been fine and I'm enjoying it. I'm glad to hear that your life is going good. I know last time you sent me a letter someone was a little cranky. I wish you were here, and Jamie knows you miss her. I hope you come home soon. My teachers are Mrs. Price, Mr. Thomas, and Mrs. Bird, and Ms. Garcia. I love you._

_Your baby twerp of a sister,_

_Ally_

Jamie walks in with tears in her eyes and tells me to come with her, and I follow her into Katie's room. Katie is sitting on her bed with her mouth open – her first tooth in sight. I go back in my room and add a PS telling him about her tooth. I seal the letter and address it. I take a deep breath and open Austin's letter. I know it'll be harder to read his than any of Landon's. I know now how Jamie feels when she sees a letter from Landon addressed to her.

_Ally-gator,_

_When I run I think of your voice to get me through it. I see your face at night while I sleep. I dream of you almost every night, except when I'm hungry then it's bacon – no offense. I'm sorry for not writing for these first three months, but it's been hard fitting time in to write. I met Landon the other night – I hadn't even realized he was in the same platoon as me. I'm sorry if this letter isn't up to par, it's the first one I've ever sent. You beat out my momma, so you should know I love you._

_How's school been? I hope it's been treating you well. I'll talk to you soon._

_All my love,_

_Austin_

I don't know how long I cry, but the sun is down when I stop. So I answer him quickly and place the four letters in the mail box. One for Austin and three for Landon – one from Katie and Jamie, one from my parents, and one from me.

**So I tried my best with this chapter. I tried to look up Army girlfriends on Google and yeah that was a fail. If you're a wife/husband/fiancée/fiancé/girlfriend/boyfriend/friend of someone in the United Stated Army and want to help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**That new promo left me crying like you wouldn't believe.**

**Three reviews for the new chapter**

**xoxo Maddie**


	4. I Won't Be Able to Write for Awhile

**So time has passed since the last chapter. Firstly, Austin and Landon are out of basic and are fighting in Vietnam. Secondly, Ally is now nineteen years old. Thirdly, they are still writing letters back and forth. Finally, Austin is now a Private.**

Ally has been the one who has gotten me through these two years during basic and now over here. There's been time when I've wanted to give up, but I see her face again, and I muster up the courage to keep on fighting. I think I've lost all respect for war, but not for other veterans. Some didn't even want to be here but volunteered because they knew it was right.

It's weird to be here, it's not a single thing like Miami. There's no beach, but there's a jungle – a jungle with people ready to kill you. It's hot like Miami, but that might be because artillery is going off every few minutes – often enough that I've quit flinching when it goes off.

"Private Moon," I jump up to the new guy. "Major Anderson wants to see you."

"Thank you. Dismissed." I like my new power, I have to say. I run to where I know Major Anderson will be, and sure enough I'm correct. "You wanted to see me, Major?" I salute to the higher power.

"At ease," I stop and face him. "Take a seat. I think you'll be waiting a while." I take a seat and ten minutes or so later Landon comes in. He takes a seat beside me when the Major allows him. "Sir, what are we doing here?"

"I have a special mission for you boys." He says handing us two slips of paper each. "Read them. Tell me what you think. The Commander in Chief picked you two specifically. Why he did, I don't know." He turns and leaves, and I begin to read the paper. It sounds like one of those missions. One of those whether I'll earn a shit load of prizes, I'll just be dead or alive when I do. Something Ally told me not to do in her last letter.

I look at Landon when I'm done. "What do you think?"

"I – I – I don't know," he looks at the piece of paper. "I really don't think Jamie wants me to come home in a wooden box because the way this sounds, that's what'll happen. And I'm pretty sure she'd bring me back to life so she could kill me personally." He chuckles so I join her.

"I think Ally does, too."

"Yeah, knowing her she does."

The Major comes in but waves us off before we stand, "Don't even bother." He takes the coffee off his desk before sliding on the top of it. "So what do you boys think?" He takes a sip of the coffee, eyeing us in the process. I look at Landon, trying to tell him to go first.

He catches on, "Um, Sir, don't you think this is a little dangerous for a twenty year old and a twenty-one year old?"

He shrugs. "Read this." He hands him a piece of paper. _Major Anderson, do not read the letters just give to Private Austin Moon and Private Landon Dawson. If I hear you've read the letters, I'm going to make sure you will be dishonorably discharged and removed from all titles._ Landon hands back the piece of paper. "Like you were saying, Dawson?"_. _

"Um, this mission could send us home dead. And personally, I know my girlfriend will bring me back to life and kill me again for getting myself killed. And I know his girlfriend, and she'll kill us both."

"How do you know his girlfriend?"

"She's my sister, Sir. A weird one at that. I think he's slightly mental for dating her. They've only seen each other once." Twice. We use to be friends and I came to your house once.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Sir, I was wondering if we do this mission, and survive what will be offered to us?" I ask.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want a Congressional Medal of Honor, that's not why I'm here. I just want to go home, and see her. I miss her like crazy; I know Private Dawson misses his girl as well. It's been two years. I love this woman and I can't go home to tell her. I want to tell her in private." I pause. "I miss her smile, her hair, her laughter, everything. I'm hoping that this will send me home, eventually. I don't know about Private Dawson, but that's what I want. If we succeed, well we should have one thing we want. That would be mine."

He considers my words for a minute, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "I will tell the Commander in Chief what you would like. I'll tell you what he says and get back to you quickly." He pauses and turns to Landon. "Do you want anything, Private Dawson."

"The same. I need to see this he's describing cause I highly doubt it's my sister, and I want to see my little girl who's four now and has no idea what I look like."

"How old is she?"

"Four. I got my girlfriend pregnant my junior year of high school in April. She had her in January of senior year. I was seventeen when she was born, and I'm twenty-one now."

"I'll put in a good word. You're dismissed, don't even bother with that saluting shit. You know I hate it."

We leave and I go write a letter to Ally in response to her latest one.

_Ally-cat,_

_I miss you like hell, of course. I'm hoping I get to come home soon. I'll have something to tell you when I get home, and I have something I want to give you. Something I can't send through a letter. I hope college has been treating you well. I hope you're enjoying the Floridian heat. It's hot here, but it's too hot. I hate the heat, and I would rather be in Miami – if not for you then it would be because it would feel like winter. Did I tell you I'm now Private Austin Moon? I just want to say hello and that I love you. Landon says love you and miss you, too. Way to go all out there Lands. _

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. Don't write me back because I won't be able to respond. I love you lots._

_Private Austin Monica Moon_

I did my best to avoid it being censored. If anything is it'll be that I can't write for awhile. Oh, well. I seal the letter, write Ally's address, but keep it in case the Major says I can't go home.

"Private Moon, go to the Major's area." The same soldier who got me earlier says. I walk past him to where the Major was earlier.

"Moon, you can go home. Tell Dawson he can too. You're dismissed." He says when I poke my head in.

"Thank you, Sir." I turn on my heels and run to Landon's tent and tell him the news, then I go back to my tent, grab the letter of my bunk, and put it in the mail box of letters to be sent home.

**Three reviews for the next chapter.**


	5. One Name Read

**Sorry it's been awhile, the freaking Internet hasn't been nice to me this week.**

It's been four years since Austin went to Vietnam, and five years since he left for California. How long is this tour, dammit!? The letters are coming fewer and farther apart, and it's driving me insane, granted they have become much longer than one to three paragraphs long. I really should be studying, but now I'm going to spend the rest of the night thinking about Austin. And, since I've done it every night this week, I highly doubt that I'll be able to control myself.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality, "Ally, let me in, please," It's Trish, Dez's new girlfriend of three months, and my best friend of three years.

**FLASHBACK**

How Jamie managed to get me to come to this football game makes no sense to me. I hate football with a passion, and I don't like to come unless there's a reason to. "Hey, Alls, I'm gonna go get a seat up there with my friends. So have fun at the game!" Jamie yells. _Thanks, Jamie; Appreciate it._

Seeing as that I have no friends at the game, I go to where the band normally sits, hoping to avoid seeing as much of the game as possible. It's very awkward to just stand and not talk at a high school game, mainly because that's what you're suppose to do.

"If you'll please rise for the reading of the Lord's Prayer and the singing of the National Anthem." The announcer says through a very crappy microphone set. It takes a couple of seconds for everyone to do so. "Tonight during the Prayer we would like everyone to remember George Washington Flatt." He then begins to read the Prayer and I bow my head along with most of the crowd. Then we sing the Anthem, and I can tell no one even remembers who George Flatt was or what he did.

About three plays into the game I look at the band's bleacher and see a girl with a bow in her hair crying to herself, and they weren't the happy tears, but the very depressed, someone kill me kind. I walk over to where she is and sit beside her. "Hello," I say as my butt touches the ground.

"Hi." She says so quietly I barely even hear her.

"Were you related to him?" She shakes her head, no. "Was he a friend?" She nods. "Were you dating him?" She nods again. She lays her head on my shoulder and we sit like this for the rest of the game. She leaves occasionally to go play her piccolo.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Another bang on the door brings back to the present. "Ally, open the door!" I turn the knob and see Trish in a black dress. "Get dressed!" She says handing me something in her arms, and closes the door before I can reject it.

"Hello to you, too!" I yell through the door. I change into the little black dress and then open the dorm room's door allowing Trish in, who goes straight for my closet to look for shoes. She comes out about ten minutes later and drags me away from my desk to slip on my shoes. "What the hell, Trish?!"

"Go get dressed. It's time for a girl's night." She pushes me through the bathroom door and shuts it behind me.

"More like rape night," I mutter as I pull out my makeup and curling iron. God she's bossy sometimes. Half an hour later I'm ready to go, much to Trish's happiness. She then pulls me down to her car, a yellow Volkswagen beetle. She then drives away from the college's campus. "Okay, I'm in your car going to who knows where. Can I please know now?"

"Dinner at Bella," she says as if it should have been obvious.

"Fine." She drives for thirty minutes until she reaches the parking lot. "Do you have reservations?"

"Of course." She gets out of the car and locks it when I close the door. She then skips up to the door and gets us seated.

"Hello, I'm Samantha. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you ladies to drink?" Our waitress is young, no older than seventeen. The same age I met Austin, it's hard to believe.

"Water," I say and Trish orders a Coca-Cola. Samantha then turns leaving me with a big blonde streak in my eyes. How she managed to makes me wonder since I'm not even facing the direction she left in. I guess blondes stick out more to me now. I guess it's just my hoping for Austin to come back.

Trish slides out of the booth, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She says as I slide the chair closer to the table. One of the advantages of a half booth – half chair table. Samantha comes back with our drinks, and leaves before I can tell her I don't know what Trish wants. Trish slides back into the booth about two minutes later. "So has Austin written you since the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah, it came with pictures, too. Wanna see?" I say and she nods. I then begin to search through my purse which I had to kick up from underneath the table. When I find them I stretch my arm across the table to give them to her, and then I continue to search for the letter. "Here's the letter!" I say passing her that, too.

"He's looking good."

I smile. "Yeah he is. I miss him though; I'm starting to hate service at this point because it seems like all the other men are coming home and he's not. You know?"

"Yeah." She begins to read the letter after passing back the pictures. When she's finished, she looks up. "You know that guy behind you looks like Austin a little."

"Which side?"

"Directly behind you. Look like you're popping your back or something." I grab the back of my chair and turn back. When I do, I'm surprised to see a person directly behind me, so I look up. There he is, Austin. In one quick motion I'm in his arms. I managed to literally leap onto him and he holds me close. I'm pretty much bawling out and the restaurant is clapping.

"Surprise," he mummers into my ear after he kisses the top of my head. He then places me on the ground. "I love you." He says and kisses my lips. Our first kiss in over five years. It's perfect in every sense of the word.

"I love you, too. Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I ask when we sit down, switching seats with Trish so we can practically sit on each other in the booth.

"I got sent home for good." He says holding my hands, and I can't tell whose hand is clammier mine or his.

I then realize Trish is still there. "Did you set this up?"

"He called me one day and told me what to do. I was just a participant." She says shyly. "I should go. Austin it's nice meeting you, and here's your drink." She says passing him the drink that I realize she hadn't sipped out of yet.

**So next chapter is up after five reviews. I repeat five. So was the only crying during the new episode and promo. Seriously get together all ready, dammit.**

**-Maddie**


	6. This isn't some Dear Jane letter, is it?

**Well that was quick. I'm gonna go answer a question I got a couple of chapters ago. How did you come up with the idea? Well my grandfather served in WWII and he died a few years ago so I thought it would be a nice memorial to him. He married his high school sweetheart and they stayed that way until she died, then he remarried and she died too, and then he married my grandmother in 1999 and he died in 2010. And this is one of my favorite songs.**

When I hug Trish she slips the ring box into my hand, hopefully Ally didn't notice. "Thanks for everything," I say as I pull away.

"It was no problem, you served my country. It seemed the least I could do. Have a great day you two, since I know I won't be seeing you within the next week." She says and then walks towards the front desk. When she's gone, Ally pulls me back into a kiss, and it feels so nice to be here with her, the love of my life. We stay this way until the waitress comes by and coughs awkwardly to get us to focus our attention.

"Hello, I'm Samantha. I'm your waitress and this is the owner." The man sticks out his hand which I take and shake.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"May I?"

"Of course. Could we order before we start talking or whatever's gonna happen."

"Of course," the owner says as Samantha pulls out a pad and a pen.

"Sir?"

"A burger with fries."

"What would you like on that burger?"

"Um, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles," the only time I'll ever eat those even though they're Ally's favorite food. "That's it."

"Okay, and you ma'am?" Yeah she's no older than seventeen.

"The spaghetti with marinara sauce." Samantha smiles, finishes writing, takes our menus, and leaves. Then the it's just Ally, the owner, and I sitting in a booth/table staring at one another awkwardly.

"So, why did you sit down?" I ask awkwardly, fiddling with Ally's hand under the table.

"I just want to say on behalf of the restaurant, thank you for your service. We would also like to give you a free desert for tonight and the rest of the year. So anytime you come by for the next year, you could have a desert." He hands me a slip of paper which I take awkwardly.

"Um, thank you."

"No, thank you," he says and then leaves. "Can I tell you a secret?" I ask her.

She nods, "Sure." I bend forward as if I would tell her a secret but then adjust her face to be in front of mine, and then I kiss her. And she doesn't stop until she runs out of air, but when she's out she refills and goes back to kissing me. When she pulls away for good, she asks, "What was your secret?"

"That I love you," I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek, which makes her go a bright red. She smiles though so it must be a sign that I'm doing good so far.

"I love you too." The food comes then, and we both begin to eat – I mainly eat because this is the first burger I've had in at least four years, and it taste amazing. She watches me eat out of the corner of her eyes and acts like she's not which is really cute. "That lasted long," she comments as I swallow the last bite.

"It would if you haven't had one in four-ish years," she chuckles and scoots closer - which is almost impossible - then continues to eat her food, so I watch her eat as well, but I don't avert my eyes when she catches me. "Is that good?"

"Yeah. Do you want a bite?"

"I'm good," I take a fry off my plate and put it in my mouth. She chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"How are we supposed to get home?" She asks when she finished.

"The bus or walk, I guess. Is it possible to walk to campus?"

"Yeah, it just takes a long time to drive here because traffic is so bad. Do you wanna change because there's a store across the street."

"Yeah, I do. This thing is freaking hot." She chuckles. "What do you want for desert?"

"The chocolate cake thing sounds good. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I like my chocolate. "Where's the bathroom?" She points across the room thankfully where the owner is. "Thanks," I kiss her forehead and get out of the booth. "I'll be back." I've been gone for five years I think a couple more minutes won't kill her. On my way I ask the owner to talk to me. I pull him out of sight of Ally.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm wanting to propose to my girlfriend, and I was hoping you could help."

"Of course. How are you going to do it?"

"We would like a chocolate cake, and I was wondering if you can put the ring on top of the ice cream."

"Let me talk to the chef and see what I can do."

"Of course," I say and he goes into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later.

"It's very possible. Do you have the ring?" I take it out of the box, observing my choice – the choice I didn't even make really – and then hand it to him. "Thank you. Is there anything you're going to be doing before?"

"Yes. I'll be giving her a letter. I'll just wave when you should come out. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I say and return back to Ally. "Man that owner can talk."

"In the bathroom?"

"No. Just outside."

"What'd he want?"

"What we wanted for desert and to thank me again. I ordered for us, is that okay?"

"If it was the chocolate cake thing yeah."

"Good." I see the manage indicate that he's ready to go. "Hey, Alls. I have something to give you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I take the letter out of my pocket. "Read it out loud if you would."

"Um, okay?" She opens it and slips out the two pieces of paper.

"_Allyson Jane Dawson,_

"_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm so thankful to be in your life because I know I'll never deserve you or anyone else. You have been here supporting me through this five year long journey every step of the way, and you barely even knew me. I was complete and total stranger and you took me in your heart and showed me compassion I never knew was possible, and I appreciate it."_

She pauses and looks at me, "This isn't some Dear Jane letter is it?"

"No. Keep reading."

"Okay."

"_Before you I had few friends, I had issues getting close to guys or girls, and when you came along, you became my best friend in less than three hours. I told you everything about me: my fears, my hobbies, my family life, and stuff I hadn't even told my few friends. It was like I didn't know what had come over me. It was very odd for me to do that, and yet with you I was able to._

"_Then when I asked you to allow me to write you, you agreed. You agreed after three hours. Three! You allowed yourself to trust me, a big step for you. We grew as individuals and as a couple, even if we weren't 'official'. When you didn't come to see me off, I thought you changed your mind, and that was why it took me so long to send the first letter, but then you explained you had just over slept." _She's now crying, hopefully the happy cry and not the sad one like my sister does.

"_I met your brother, who frankly opened a lot of secrets about you that you probably wouldn't have admitted. For example, you love to dance but you're so bad that you're embarrassed to do it that you won't. I should tell you that I'm a lot worth, I haven't even seen you and I know it._

"_I love how you're self conscious about your height. I am, too. I was almost too tall to be in the Army. I don't know why you're so self conscious because I personally love short girls, you're my favorite one ever. I admit I don't know why you stayed with me these five years, but you have. Because let's face it, I don't deserve it. I could have died any minute and I didn't listen to the number one thing you said: Don't join anything that you most likely won't live through. A mistake on my part because I thought it would be over in a couple of months, not years." _I wave to the manager and he begins to walk towards me, stopping before he gets to the table to allow Ally to finish_._

"_Anyways what I've been trying to say in these last five paragraphs is that I'm irrevocably in love with you. I have never felt this way, and I've asked all the guys in the platoon if this is love, and they all agree that it is. So I told Trish to buy a ring for me when I got home. So Allyson Jane Dawson, I love you. Will you marry," _her voice catches and the owner sets down the plate and walks away quickly, but not so far that he can't see us.

She looks at the rings and points, sort of bouncing up and down in the process. I pull it out of the ice cream, get out of the booth, and walk to where she is. When I'm one knee I finally ask, "Allyson Jane Dawson. I love you. Will you marry me?" She flings herself at me, causing me to fall over, and kisses me, kisses me all over.

"Yes!" She squeals and I place the ring on her finger. Then we finish our cake and ice cream and go back to her dorm room that she has to herself, and well we make love is the politest way to put it.

**So I'm gonna have a couple more chapters after this. Please review, and I'll put the next one up after five reviews.**

**-Maddie**


	7. It's about time

**Sorry for it being awhile. It snowed here and the computer doesn't really enjoy snow. Enjoy!**

"Good morning, beautiful," he greets me like normal. He looks like he hasn't been up long and didn't sleep for very long either, something Landon told me would happen because of the long patrol hours they had while in Vietnam.

"Good morning, handsome," I say and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't recoil or flinch like he does on some days; we've been living together for three months and he stills does this, mainly due to shell shock. "Did you get a good night's rest?" I can answer that without him, but I know better than ask that, mainly to avoid offending him.

"It was okay. How about you?"

"Fine. Did you dream about me?"

"Of course, I always do – always did."

"I dreamed of you too." I see why Trish moved out when Austin moved in, we were one of 'those couples'. The kind that were practically oozing love that no one wanted to catch because it was so sickening, the kind I use to hate but now love because I'm a part of them.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Clothes," I say when I realize I'm naked underneath the sheets, which wipes the smile off his face. "Austin!"

"Ally!" He mocks. "I'm joking." I roll my eyes and get out of bed attempting to keep myself covered in the process. I walk over to the dresser, get my clothes and go to take my shower. I lock the door in case he tries to follow me, which he's done on a few occasions.

When I finish my shower, I get dressed and go to the kitchen which is where Austin is buzzing around like a bee looking for honey. I think it's on the hunt for food since I see no cleaning supplies like I normally see, another thing that he picked up on during his tour. I hop onto the counter facing his back, probably not the best choice but I think he saw me come in. When he turns around, he doesn't jump. "Did you see me come in?" I ask and he nods returning back to his hunt.

"Are you hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" He laughs and pulls out a thing of bacon and stuff for pancakes – his favorite food. He then takes three potatoes and hands them to me along with a peeler. "Hash browns?"

"Yeah," he kisses my cheek and begins to mix the stuff for pancakes. It takes a little more than thirty minutes to make breakfast and by that point I'm starving. He puts the last bit of food on the plate and joins me at the table in the other room. "So what are we doing today?"

"Um, I have an idea. I don't think you're going to be up for it." I say getting up to get orange juice.

"Can I have some, please?" He asks when he sees me pull it out. I think he's waiting for me to get to table to find out what I want, most likely hoping that it'll sex like a normal male. "Thanks," he says when I give him his cup. He takes a sip and waits for me to see. "So what was your idea?"

"Um," now I'm nervous, "Well in the shower I thought of the idea of telling our parents."

"Telling them what exactly?"

I take a sip of juice before I answer. "Um, that you're here. I mean the war ended like a week ago, so they're expecting you - my parents are at least. I think they know actually because Landon came home, but can never tell with them. And I mean you have been home for almost two years. Don't you want to see Charlotte or Dallas or Jackson or your mom?"

He shakes his head, "I realized that they weren't really supportive of me, even before I got drafted."

"Austin, are you really going to hold that against them? That was at least seven years ago!"

"It was my whole life. I wanted to sing for money, and they laughed in my face. What kind of family does that, Ally?"

"I – I don't know, Austin," I stutter. What got into him?

"I mean, look at you. You've had so many opportunities due to your family's support, and I really haven't. I did until my dad died, and when he died so did the support." He pauses and takes a bite of pancake. "I-I-I'm sorry I snapped. It's just I don't if I'm ready to – to see them."

"I understand, but will you go see mine?"

"Yeah. I guess it is time to see them since you know we're suppose to be getting married." I laugh. "Speaking of which when are we doing that?"

"I'm sending out announcements by the end of the week. So you're going to have to decide if we're inviting your parents by then." He nods and goes back to eating. When he finishes he takes his plate to the kitchen, washes them, and then heads to the bedroom to go take a shower. I go over to our phone and dial my parent's number.

"Hello?" Landon answers.

"Hey, brother. Why are you answering the phone? You don't live there."

"Mom wanted to see Katie. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Katie."

"No. Can I talk to mom though?"

"Yeah, let me go get her."

"Thank you." He doesn't respond.

"Hello?" My mom says a minute or so later.

"Hi, mom. So I was wondering if I could come over for dinner tonight?"

"Um, sure? Why?"

"I have a surprise." I say, hopefully she doesn't figure it out.

"Okay. I have to go, Ally. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Bye," she says and hangs up quickly, most likely to go over to Katie and spend time with her.

Austin wraps his arms around me, causing me to jump slightly. "Sorry," he comments apologetically.

"It's okay."

"So when are we going over there?"

I look at his watch, "In like five hours."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. So no eating until then!"

He mutters, "No promises."

"Eat and die, or don't eat and don't die. Your choice," I threaten in his ear, and he chuckles kissing my neck. "Don't tease me! Kiss me on the lips or don't kiss me anywhere."

"Fine," he retorts and drops his arms before moving away.

"Austin!"

"Ally," he mocks from inside the kitchen. When his face reappears he has a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Should I go dig my grave?"

"Yes." I say, pulling the piece out his mouth, kissing his lips, and placing the piece in mine.

He sucks in a breath of air, "That wasn't right!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I say with my mouth full.

"I'm not gonna kiss you." I raise an eyebrow. He crosses his arms in response, and I swallow. He then kisses my lips, one of those kisses that causes him to pick me up and spin me, and me to drop the pizza onto the floor. "You were trying to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Get me to spin you and give you an excuse to drop the pizza."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." He notes before kissing me again, kicking the pizza out of the way.

"I wasn't," I reply when he stops kissing me, and take off running to the bedroom to get ready.

Three and a half hours later, we're in the car driving to Miami to go to dinner at my parents, and I can't decide who's more nervous, Austin or me.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he pulls onto the highway. I place my hands in my lap.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine," he says. "You look gorgeous." He says taking a hand in mine.

"Thanks," I hate this outfit but mom likes it so I wore it. It's a white dress with long sleeves and a shorter skirt than I'm use to. I've also got on a turquoise necklace and matching earrings and black heels. "Will you wake me up when we get to Miami?"

"Yeah because I have no clue how to get to your parent's house anymore." I giggle and close my eyes. I guess it's around four-thirty when Austin wakes me up. "Ally, babe, wake up," he shakes me slightly.

"I am up! Where are we?"

"We're about to enter Miami." He answers as I see the first of the city's building. "Okay take a left." I say and I lead him all the way to my parent's house. "Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." It's a quarter til five, so we made it with only a few to spare. Granted since I'm coming home, Mom's probably going to serve dinner later to make sure I have time to get here. Austin opens my door, helps me out, and leads me up to the entrance. I unlock the door and walk in. "Hello?"

"Auntie Ally?" Katie asks from the other door and comes running in, jumping into my arms.

"Hi, Katie. You've gotten so big." I can see her staring at Austin through the corner of my eye. "Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen." She says and I move towards it, Austin closely behind once he closes the door. I put her down before I get there, mainly due to her being to big for me to carry. "Momma! Momma!" She squeals running into the kitchen.

"Katie! Katie!" Jamie responds.

"Auntie Ally's here with some guy!" Katie says.

Austin bends over and whispers in my ear, "Damn. Our cover's blown." I smile before walking in the kitchen. My mom hugs me almost immediately.

"Little too tight, Mom." I say and she pulls away.

"So, who's this guy?" Landon asks and I roll my eyes. He knows it'll be Austin. Austin walks into view and joins me. "Hey, Moon." He says before hugging him.

"Hey, Dawson," Austin says when Landon pulls away awkwardly.

"So, Lands knows him. But this is," I pause and look at my dad. I know he knows its Austin behind me, "-Austin. This is Austin. He's my fiancé. He's been home for two years which is why it's been a while since I've been around." My dad looks indifferent, unlike my mother who's in hysterics while hugging him. "Mom?!"

"What? It's about time!"

"It's about time for what?"

"All of it. I'm surprised you're not pregnant."

"No that would be me," Jamie says and we all laugh because it's the first time she's announced it and she can't even hide it anymore. Maybe Austin's being here won't be so bad.

**Five reviews for the next chapter.**

**-Maddie**


	8. Would you read the letters?

I'm trying to very hard to concentrate on Ally's family, but it's quite hard when I see Ally making faces every other question and answer. She's more nervous than she let on when we were at the car, and I don't blame her. Her father was one of the most important men in her life, and if we – read "I" – didn't gain his approval, we would most likely not be getting married in the very near future. But, I have to admit that when she hides her nervousness, it really annoys me because I want to help her. You think I would have learned by now since she does this often, more than she or I care to admit. I think it's mainly because she's trying to put me first, which she really shouldn't; I'm a big boy and I can handle myself.

"So, Austin, how is it like to be back in the States?" Landon asks. It's mainly due to the fact – I think - that the Dawson family seems to have issues asking questions, and Landon has gone through this all ready so he knows what they want to ask but can't.

"I mean I've been back for two years, and it was shock to see how much people wanted us out, you know besides the relatives and significant others." I see her father's nose snarl, and Ally makes a movement that would go unnoticed by most but I catch. "I went to California when I came and there was just petitions that just said '_Get the hell out of Vietnam!_' Sorry for the language, Jamie."

She looks at me with a look of shock and then at Landon, "It's fine. Landon's her father. She has most defiantly heard a lot worse than hell." Everyone chuckles except for Landon who looks offended, granted it's fake offensiveness. "Don't give me that face," she commands and Landon stops almost immediately.

"But, um, anyways, it was weird because I didn't think the people had been trying to get us out when they actually had. It was also a shock to find out how much colder the States are compared to Vietnam."

"He made me buy him a coat!" Landon adds.

"But other than and our freedom, not a lot comes to mind," I finish and take a bit of food, a hamburger with pickles – for Ally – lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, and ketchup along with some potato chips. Then everyone else begins to eat silently, and since Ally sighs to herself silently I know she was wanting this the whole time. She takes my hand under the table as if to say 'Good job,' and release it quickly so she can eat her burger.

I'm about to finish my burger when Ally's father speaks for the first time we've been here. "So, Ally," at least it's aimed at Ally and not me, "I heard you say something back in the kitchen. Could you remind of what it was?"

She swallows nervously, and I touch her knee to calm her down. "What did I say, dad? Cause I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't remember what I said." He can tell that's a big fat lie, but he lets it go.

"It had something to do with you and Austin, I believe. I might be wrong." I touch her ring finger on her right hand to remind her what it is, and I can tell that she knows but doesn't want to admit it.

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"I proposed to your daughter a couple of weeks ago, and we're both sort of nervous being here. It's mainly her. But, we're nervous because we honestly do want your approval."

"Why should I give you my approval?"

"Excuse me?"

"You kept my daughter away from me for two years, and you kept her waiting for five years. You have caused our family nothing but pain and suffering!"

"Lester!" Mrs. Dawson snaps at her husband. I'm not sure out of annoyance or shock or both.

"Stay out of this!" He snaps back and then turns his attention back to me. "Why should I?"

"Because, Sir, I honestly love your daughter, and she knows it."

"I heard about it every time he got a letter, Dad," Landon adds and receives a look from his father, so he goes back to his meal.

"I've not seen you prove it," Mr. Dawson says.

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Dawson, go easy on him! He honestly does love her. I've read ever single letter that they sent, and I'm honestly jealous of them."

"Jamie?!" Landon says in confusion.

"Not now! Katie, why don't you go up to bed." Jamie adds and Katie quickly obeys, she knows what's coming along with everyone else.

Ally pulls me close to whisper in my ear, "Are the letters in your car?"

"Just like four of them. Why?"

"You'll see," She looks at her father and begins to speak at a normal letter. "Dad, I have proof of how much he loves me, and how much I love him. Will you excuse me? And while I'm gone, don't yell at him!" She sticks her hand out for the keys, which I happily hand her, she's scary when she's like this. She leaves, not bothering to close the front door behind her, and comes back with a stack of letters in hand. She hands one to each of us, but keeps one to herself.

"Alls, what is this?" Landon asks.

"These, Landon, are the letters Austin and I sent back and forth while you two were off being stupid and doing a special mission. Austin has the first letter, then Jamie, then Landon, then Mom, then Dad, and I have the last one." I look at the envelope which must be the one where I told her I wouldn't be writing for a while. "The one Austin has started a two year journey in which we sent four letters total, two from me and two from him. And I think this will explain how much we feel about each other. Please don't open your letter until it's your turn." She's directing that to her dad of course. She turns to me now, "Please begin your letter, Austin."

"Um okay." I open the envelope and pull out the letter.

"_Ally-Cat,_

"_I miss you like hell, of course. I'm hoping I get to come home soon. I'll have something to tell you when I get home, and I have something I want to give you. Something I can't send through a letter. I hope college has been treating you well. I hope you're enjoying the Floridian heat. It's hot here, but it's too hot. I hate the heat, and I would rather be in Miami – if not for you then it would be because it would feel like winter. Did I tell you I'm now Private Austin Moon? I just want to say hello and that I love you. Landon says love you and miss you, too. Way to go all out there Lands. _

"_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. Don't write me back because I won't be able to respond. I love you lots._

"_Private Austin Monica Moon"_

I finish and fold the letter, looking at Ally when I'm finished. "Thank you, Austin. Jamie if you would."

Jamie gives me a look and pulls out the letter.

"_Austy," _She gives a face but continues.

"_I have feeling that it's one of those missions, isn't it. One of those that you can't tell me what's gonna happen. One that you know is gonna end in death or a lot of metals. Be safe because I can't imagine spending a whole life without you._

"_Sorry I wasn't trying to dwell on the bad. College has been amazing, Trish is living with me and I'm close enough to drive to my parents everyday if I wanted but I have too much homework to do so. Isn't college supposed to be the time to party and not get homework? _

"_It's honestly too hot here. When you get back, let's go someplace cold, like Alaska or something. _

"_Congrats on your new rank, babe. And tell Landon I love and miss him too, because you know Landon and I go all out to send love, right? I hope you can hear my sarcasm and feel my love._

"_I love you always. Stay safe. I can't wait to hear what you have to tell me and/or show me when you get back._

"_Non Major Allyson Jane Dawson," _Jamie smiles and closes the letter before putting it back in the envelope.

"That was the first letter I would send, but it wasn't the first of the six months apart letters. Landon's is. Would you read it, Lands?"

"Of course."

"_Ally-Gator,_

"_I'm glad that college has been amazing. I wish I could be there and experience it, but you know this little platoon I'm overseeing is quite the partying group. We got our hands on some alcohol somehow the other night and had us a big ole party. Landon is still nursing a hangover I think; it's either that or he's pregnant because he's going through severe mood swings, maybe it's nervousness. I'm glad that you get to see your parents, they seem like good people from what you and Landon both have told me, especially your dad. He seems like my dad when it comes to his humor. So I guess I should encourage the homework instead of the partying, but you know, you're twenty-one. Go party on like Friday night and study/work on Saturday and/or Sunday. I never thought I would say this, but I miss homework, especially math. Maybe I should go see the doctor's tent and see if I have a fever._

"_Honestly Alaska sounds amazing! Especially with the snow, at least for like a week. I think I'd get tired of the fluffy white stuff after that point. But, I'd like to go see the moose that's up there, or penguins. I highly doubt they have those though which sucks because those little things look freaking awesome. They're like little stuffed animals. Then after Alaska we could go down to Hawaii. It's still hot, but you know, it's a change of scenery. Instead of an ocean we could go see another ocean! With coconuts! I'd like me some coconuts. _

"_I do hear the sarcasm, but is it sad that I totally forgot what your voice sounds like? It's honestly turning into this really annoying high pitched nagging. Which I know isn't yours!_

"_Anyways, thank you for talking to me. I know I was sort of weird at the pier that night, but I was nervous. No pretty girl ever talks to me – it's like 'Hey that looks like Austin! Nope that's just my imagination. Stupid me.' But, yeah._

"_I love you forever. I'll try to stay safe. And what I have to say and show you will be the best thing ever. I promise._

"_Austin Monica Moon,"_ Landon finishes and makes a face.

"I don't even know if I should be offended by you two!" Jamie smacks his arm.

"Hey! At least we weren't calling you stupid," Ally responds and Landon says something under his breath which causes Jamie to hit him again. "Mom, could you read the next one?"

"She doesn't need to. I've heard enough! I'm out of here!" Her dad says laying the envelope on the table and walks out the front door.

"Daddy!" Ally chases after him and I follow telling Mrs. Dawson that I'll handle it. "What was that about?"

"I get it, Ally. You love him, he loves you. I get it! I didn't need to here anymore."

"You don't believe that and you know it." She says sitting on the bench beside me. "Sit down." He obeys and sits next to his daughter; she takes his hand in hers and begins once more. "Will you at least let me read the last letter that he wrote me?"

"Sure."

"Do you wanna explain it?"

I nod. "Mr. Dawson, I wrote this the day of our mission. Because I knew if I made it out alive I was going home. I saw the letter and everything, and I figured if I didn't Ally would at least know what the big secret was that I had been holding in for so long. Which was killing her, I know it was. When I got out, I flew to California where they tested for disease and then sent me on my way. I called Trish and told her to buy a ring and told her of my plan. I was going this letter to your beautiful daughter. I hope you understand how I feel about her." I take the letter that Ally has in her hands and begin to read.

" _Allyson Jane Dawson,_

"_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm so thankful to be in your life because I know I'll never deserve you or anyone else. You have been here supporting me through this five year long journey every step of the way, and you barely even knew me. I was complete and total stranger and you took me in your heart and showed me compassion I never knew was possible, and I appreciate it._

"_Before you I had few friends, I had issues getting close to guys or girls, and when you came along, you became my best friend in less than three hours. I told you everything about me: my fears, my hobbies, my family life, and stuff I hadn't even told my few friends. It was like I didn't know what had come over me. It was very odd for me to do that, and yet with you I was able to._

"_Then when I asked you to allow me to write you, you agreed. You agreed after three hours. Three! You allowed yourself to trust me, a big step for you. We grew as individuals and as a couple, even if we weren't 'official'. When you didn't come to see me off, I thought you changed your mind, and that was why it took me so long to send the first letter, but then you explained you had just over slept._

"_I met your brother, who frankly opened a lot of secrets about you that you probably wouldn't have admitted. For example, you love to dance but you're so bad that you're embarrassed to do it that you won't. I should tell you that I'm a lot worth, I haven't even seen you and I know it._

"_I love how you're self conscious about your height. I am, too. I was almost too tall to be in the Army. I don't know why you're so self conscious because I personally love short girls, you're my favorite one ever. I admit I don't know why you stayed with me these five years, but you have. Because let's face it, I don't deserve it. I could have died any minute and I didn't listen to the number one thing you said: Don't join anything that you most likely won't live through. A mistake on my part because I thought it would be over in a couple of months, not years._

"_Anyways what I've been trying to say in these last five paragraphs is that I'm irrevocably in love with you. I have never felt this way, and I've asked all the guys in the platoon if this is love, and they all agree that it is. So I told Trish to buy a ring for me when I got home. So Allyson Jane Dawson, I love you. Will you marry me? I love you._

"_Austin."_

I close the letter and look at him. He's crying. "So, Dad? What do you think?"

He pauses, looks at Ally, then me, and then backs to Ally. "I think it's fine if you two get married. I see the love. I heard it."

"So we have your blessing?" I ask.

"Yes. You have my blessing." Ally squeals and lungs towards her father, and plants a kiss on his cheek. When we go back inside he shakes my hand and welcomes me into the family.

**So now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go cry. One because of this chapter and because of the new Good Luck Charlie. I also recommend that follow my A&A Tumblr (a-and-ally, selfless promotion) avoid it on the twenty seventh through like the twenty ninth or so because you're gonna get spammed with just Girlfriends and Girl Friends gifs. Five reviews for the next chapter.**

**-Maddie**


	9. Did you tell them we were engaged?

**Sorry it took so long, minor case of writers block in while writing. I'm probably gonna get murdered after this chapter. Please don't kill me, is all I ask.**

I honestly hate driving when it comes to driving through Miami. So Austin bouncing his leg up and down isn't helping me keep my nerves. "Turn to the right," he says as we approach the road. When I turn down I sigh internally because it's one of the rare back roads that are windy and narrow. I see now why he told me to not visit his family even though I knew the general idea of where it was. I drive for at least ten minutes down the road before he tells me to turn again onto another windy, narrow road which turns into his driveway. I put the car in park and look over at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, attempting to hold his leg down, which had gotten faster the closer we got.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Just because I'm seeing my family for the first time in seven years, doesn't mean I'm nervous or anything, Ally." He blows a raspberry. Yeah he's defiantly nervous but I don't say anything to him and get out of the car. "Do they know we're engaged?" he asks as we climb the brick steps up to the front door. I make a mental note to keep them away from the steps because I really don't want to drive to the hospital tonight.

"Since you asked, I'm assuming you haven't told them." He shakes his head. "So I'm gonna say no because I've not told them." He laughs and knocks on the door.

"They're here, aren't they?" I ask after a minute of knocking with no answer of any kind.

He looks back at the driveway, "The car's here; they should be here too." He notes and resumes knocking.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" A voice says from inside the house, most likely his mother by the sounds of it. Austin moves away from the door to allow it to swing, why he moved away I have no idea because door's swing in to the house, not out. Much to my shock though I see a door coming at my face a second later. "May I help you?" The woman says who is defiantly Austin's mom. She tall for a woman with blonde hair that comes down to just below her shoulders and brown eyes. I assume since Austin has hazel eyes, his dad's were green.

I realize then that she only sees me because when Austin moved, he moved to stay out of sight of his mother in case something had happened to her that made her not want to see him. He waves to me from further back on the porch, hiding behind the door. His attempt at encouraging. "Um, hello, ma'am. I'm Ally Dawson." I extend my hand, and she takes it hesitantly. "You may have heard about me from your son, Austin."

"Yeah, I know who my son is I have three of them, and two are out back so it must be him who's missing." I see Austin mouth something along the lines of '_She's hateful like this normally,_' which makes me feel a little better. "You look nothing like the pictures." I don't know if I should be offended by this or not and let it go.

"Um, thanks."

"What do you want?" She asks. Now I'm the one regretting coming here because I'm the one in the line of fire, which isn't my favorite place to be. I don't see why he couldn't just talk to her.

"Um, do you miss him?" I ask cautiously, really hoping that whichever she says will get us out of here quickly.

She doesn't hesitate when she answers. "No. He was a good for nothing child. He didn't do his chores, he didn't do no schoolwork, and he did nothing." She says it which such assurance that I'm sure she's joking. "If I never see his face I again I wouldn't mind. Now can I say the same about his sister and brothers, no. He was closer to them than to me. So if you want to get something out of the family just because you're the girl friend," she makes sure that I realize that there is a space between the words which hurts me because I thought there wouldn't be a space when she talked about me, "then you better hope they're in a good mood because I'm not giving you anything."

Austin signals for me to hurry up and end the conversation, but I ignore him for the time being. "Excuse me, but first of all, I'm not just the girl friend," I stick out my left hand to show off the ring, "I'm the fiancée. Second of all, why would want anything from your family because if I wanted something I could have come when we were married. And third of all, he is the best man on the planet which is more than I can say about other guys." With that I turn and march down the stairs and hear the door close behind me. Austin grabs my hand but I shake him off and turn to go to the back where Austin's brothers are.

When I see them, I have a hard time believing that they're related. They could pass as more of half-siblings then the full that I know they are. "Excuse me, but are y'all Jackson and Dallas?"

The younger of the two responds, "I'm Jackson. Dallas is in the other field. This here's Tyler, my best friend." He extends his hand and I shake it firmly, and then wave to Tyler. Jackson looks about seventeen. He's maybe an inch or so shorter than Austin, darker tan, and has dark black hair with blue eyes. He's pretty much what my dream guy would have been had I not met Austin.

"I'm Ally. Nice to meet you." I can see in his eyes that the name rings a bell, but he can't put two and two together. "Can I speak to Dallas, Charlotte, and yourself for a little while. Tyler can come if he wants to, also."

"No, it's fine, Mrs. Ally. I should head home. It's getting late." He waves to the two of us and leaves the backyard.

Jackson calls out a goodbye and then runs away to collect his siblings. When he comes back, he's flanked by two people who I assume are Charlotte and Dallas. When they stop in front of me they look at me as if I'm there to hurt them. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson," I stick a hand out to Charlotte and then, after she shakes it, to Dallas. "You may have heard of me, um, I'm Austin's fiancée, but we were dating while he was over at Vietnam."

I can tell Charlotte recognizes me and she's the first one to talk. "It's so nice to meet you. You're a lot prettier than in the pictures Austin sent us." I laugh and thank her. "Um, not to be rude, but, um, why are you here?"

"Right, um. I was wondering how you feel about Austin. Like do you never care if you don't see him again? Or are you indifferent? Or are you bursting at the seams to see him?"

Dallas speaks up for the first time. He looks the closest to Austin. He has short dirty blonde hair, tall, tan, the only real difference are his eyes which are a bright blue like the rest of his siblings. "Personally, I'm indifferent because I was only eight when he left, and I was living with Dad for most of that period, but had lived in this house for only a year and we had just started to a develop a bond. But I'm probably closer to wanting to see him than to not."

"I want to see him." Charlotte says, pulling a lock of her fiery red hair into her hands and twirling it, not that it need to be any curlier. "It's been seven years and I mean so much has changed personally. I've graduated high school, and I'm starting college soon. And I just wanna see him." So one wants to see him, and one's indifferent.

We all look at Jackson who I can tell knows his decision, "I want to see him, but I don't want Mother to."

"Oh, I've all ready yelled at her, and she refuses to see him." They say nothing, not even smile. "So, um, could all three of you meet me at the diner on main street at like seven tonight. I really want to spend more time with my future in-laws."

They look at each other, raising their eyebrows at one another as if they're speaking through eye contact, and I'm pretty sure they're saying that I'm insane but they agree eventually, and I happily walk back to the car where Austin is waiting.

**Okay so the next chapter will be up after I'm able to control my feelings because of Girlfriends and Girl Friends, which at the current time of 1:00 am EST, it airs in a little over eighteen hours. *insert screams* It will also be up after five reviews.**

**-Maddie**


	10. What's the deal with his mom and him?

**But, but, but my babies were suppose to get together! And they didn't! I just need someone to hold me. Excuse me while I go sob and sing the song of my people – the forever alone people in which the episode described perfectly.**

As we pull up to the diner, I see Austin take a deep breath, whether it's good or not is yet to come. He looks more nervous than when we went to see his family a good fours ago. "Are you gonna be able to make it through this?" He doesn't respond, so I wave my hand in front of his face hoping to bring back to the present.

"Huh? What?!" He jumps slightly when he comes through. "What d'you say? Sorry, dazed off for a second." More like an hour.

I chuckle a little and roll my eyes before I take my hand in his and repeat, "Are you gonna be able to make it through this?"

"I think so, but we can leave if I want to, right?" He pleads with his big hazel eyes that I'm a sucker for, and he knows. Giving in, I nod and get out of the car, leaning against my door until he joins me, taking my hand in his, pulling me closer to the diner. "Ready?" He asks. I think it's more of a question that I need to ask to him instead of the other way around.

"Ready." I respond, then push open the chrome door, feeling the coolness on my skin takes my breath away slightly.

Austin looks around the diner and recognizes it almost instantly. "Is this where we -?"

"Met," I finish. "Yes, at this table to be precise." I slide into the third black and red diamond weave patterned booth along the wall of windows. He follows behind me, and we begin to wait for his siblings. "This brings back memories," I say simply, resting my head on his shoulder, placing a hand on his knee.

"It sure does. It seems a lot longer than seven years, doesn't it?"

"It has been longer than seven years." He raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes. "Wet met September 20th. It's October something." He chuckles, and I shove his arm slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Don't chuckle at me!"

"It's cute, though." He kisses my cheek. "You're always cute though." I place a finger in my mouth and act like I'm making myself throw up, and he rolls his eyes. A car pulls into the parking space across from the booth practically blinding us. "That's them, I bet." And sure enough, Jackson, Dallas, and Charlotte get out of the car.

"Do you think they'll be able to fit?" I say pointing at the opposite booth. He nods as he siblings enter the restaurant; they saw us and walk over to where we are sitting. Charlotte is the first one to the table and hugs her brother tight, sobbing into his shoulder. When she finishes, she slides into the booth across from me. Jackson hugs Austin next, and then joins his sister. Then finally, Dallas does the same as his siblings, and Austin joins me back in the booth. I'm surprised to see how easily they all fit in the one side of the booth. Dallas doesn't even have to pull up another chair.

They sit quietly, I assume to wait for one of us to speak _I really wish they would talk, or Austin, or someone. Ally, why are you talking to yourself? Talk to them, smart one!_ I open my mouth to begin, but Jackson beats me to the point, "It's nice to see you both," he says as he reclines back in the booth, which I thought was impossible, but he's doing a good job at it.

"Good to see, y'all." Did he just say y'all? He never says y'all. Why is he starting now? The four of them don't seem too concerned with it since they smile across the table. Our waitress comes over then; Cassidy, her name tag reads. She's close to my age. She has beach blonde hair – which is obliviously not natural – brown eyes, and darker skin than Dallas or Jackson. She's probably Latino.

"Hey, my name is Cassidy," She's already made a mistake with how she's supposed to introduce herself. Am I really going to criticize her now of all times? I guess I am. "What can I get you to drink?" Her voice is monotonous, almost as if she's dead and her corpse has done this so long it no longer needs a spirit to say it.

We takes turns ordering: Austin gets water, Jackson and Dallas get Coca-Cola, and Charlotte and I order orange cream sodas. Cassidy leaves, and we begin our conversation once more. Charlotte begins this time, "So, um, how long have you been back?"

Austin and I glace at each other quickly, and I avert my eyes back to the table, focusing on the fake black marble. "On November 8th, it'll be three years." That takes them a back, and it takes a second for them to comprehend his statement. "I tried to come by earlier, but I wanted to wait until you all were all eighteen so mom couldn't do anything, if you know what I mean." They nod, but say nothing more on the subject of Austin and his mother. "Then our engagement anniversary is two weeks later," he takes my left hand into one of his under the table as Cassidy comes to take our order.

"Do we know what we would like?" She ask, removing her pen and pad from her apron's front pocket. I don't even have to look at the menu to know what I want, so I nod along with the rest of the group. She starts with Charlotte, who orders chicken fingers and fries. All the boys get burgers and fries, and I get a chicken sandwich with a salad. When we are finished, she takes the menus and leaves.

"So when are you getting married?" Dallas asks eventually.

"May 20, 1980," I say, patting Austin's knee.

"Excited?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah," we answer in unison, smirking at one another. We manage to keep up a steady stream flow through the rest of the dinner, surprisingly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Austin announces after he finishes dinner, sliding out of the booth, and kisses my cheek. When he's earshot, I ask the question I've been holding back the whole night.

"So why aren't Austin and his mom very close?" The trio look among themselves, but it's Charlotte who answers me.

"Our mom has never been supportive, not even to dad –"

"Especially not to dad," Jackson adds, receiving a look from his sister.

"Anyways, she was abusive to dad. And Austin is like his clone, and so when dad 'died'," she makes sure to put air quotes around the 'died', "She turned on Austin. And I think that's why he had such a hard time coming back." I nod and place the money for our meal on the check as Cassidy comes to collect it.

"Oh, I understand." I say and Austin comes out of the bathroom. We receive our change, and say our goodbyes.

We get home I ask Austin if he wants to send his siblings an invitation to the wedding, and he happily agrees. It's nice to see that on one of the home fronts was doing okay.

**So what d'you think? Five reviews for the next chapter.**


	11. Give me one hundred reasons

**That new promo killed me, I'm literally dead. I suggest you don't even go on my Tumblr, or any Tumblr for that matter, because you will die too. **

**BTW, this is the last chapter.**

I really never expected for this day to come so quickly, my wedding day. The day most girls dream their whole lives for, and here I am regretting every thing that has happened in these few years. Of all times for me to regret the decision I made when I was seventeen years old, it had to be now. Now when everyone was waiting for me, when the one person I love more than anything is waiting for me at the end of the aisle with the warmest feet. I don't know why I've finally snapped, but I decided it couldn't wait anymore. I snapped when I'm getting married in ten minutes. Just my luck.

Trish, Jamie, and Charlotte look beautiful, and still haven't caught on that I can't do this anymore. Jamie is in a dark, long green dress; Charlotte is in the same dress just a couple of shades lighter; Finally, Trish is in a lime green colored version of the others dresses. I realize now that I didn't do so well in my attempt of going from the darkest shade to the lightest because otherwise Trish's dress wouldn't be lime green.

"Ally, are you okay? You're way too quiet," Trish says as she pins the last strands of hair into place.

"I'm fine," I lie quickly. I see her raise and lower her eyebrows quickly in the mirror. "Just nervous," I add.

"Do you ladies mind if I speak to Ally in private?" Trish asks. "Go find some boys to flirt with or something." Jamie and Charlotte nod before leaving, taking Katie with them. Trish closes the door behind them, making sure that no one can hear our conversation unless they have their pressed to the door. She sits in the chair beside me, crossing her legs and folding her arms, as if she's ready to judge a court case, which makes me even more nervous. "Spill," she says simply and quickly.

"I'm getting married today," I say.

She rolls her eyes, "No! Really? Never would have guessed," she responds sarcastically, indicating towards the wedding dress on my body. "No really what's the issue?"

I take a deep breath and spit out the words as quick as possible, "I don't think I can get married. I can't get through this. I'm a nervous wreck. He doesn't, well shouldn't, want to be with me." When I finish I look at her, waiting for her response, and apparently her version of a response is by slapping me upside the head as much as possible, more than likely causing a headache.

After about a minute of hitting me, she sits back into the chair, but doesn't cross her arms and legs this time, but she still glares at me, which makes my nervousness worse. "Why do you think that, Ally?"

"Because I just do!" I spat, getting out of the seat, which is no easy feat because the dress is about twice the size of me.

"That isn't the correct response!" She says, getting out of her chair and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Austin," she says, turning the knob only to be stopped by my dragging her backwards which causes both of us to be on the floor, neither one bothering to get up. "How about this? You have to name one hundred reasons why you shouldn't marry Austin, and one hundred reasons why you should. Then if you can name more shouldn't reason, then I won't get him, but if it's the more then you're getting married."

"What happens if it's tied?"

"Then I'll get Austin. Deal?" She brings her hand into my eye line for me to shake. I take it firmly and agree to the deal. "Whichever one you want to start on."

"I'll do the should. First, he loves me. Second, he makes me laugh. Thirdly, he makes me laugh when I'd rather crawl up into a ball and die! Fourthly, he accepts my mistakes, even when I don't deserve forgiveness. He loves kids. He loves animals. He loves his family, even his mother who refuses to accept him as her own. He loves his country and the people amongst it. He is respectful; he is kind hearted. He sees the best in people, even if they are on death row. He makes me feel beautiful, even when I have bad breath, no makeup on, and bed hair. He is a great listener," I just keep listing these things until I make it to one hundred.

"Okay, that was one hundred reasons to marry him, and now why shouldn't you marry him?"

"First, I'm always afraid he's going to hurt me because of his shell shock. Then he can be arrogant. He can be ignorant. He's cocky; he's unforgiving. He's – " the words stop then because I realize I don't have any other things really, or I've completely forgotten them. Trish raises her eyebrows in anticipation of the word that will never come.

"So I'll take that as that you can't name anymore. So it looks like you're getting married today," a knock on the door indicates that it's time to go. "Coming!" Trish yells as she gets up, helping me up when she's finished. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She rolls her eyes before pushing me out the door, handing me flowers in the process.

"Let's go get married!" I can't wait to see her at her wedding, she'll probably be more nervous than I am. Granted at the rate it's going, it won't happen because Dez is too slow to realize she wants to get married. She is twenty-five though, so she has a few years ahead of her. "You'll be fine," she whispers in my ear as the door opens for her entrance, and that's when it hits me that it's my turn next. My only time to run. And I do, it's too a beat of an unknown song. And when I finally stop, I know it's the right place. Because it's in front of him. The boy who is now a man with shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, a kind smile. Everything I've hoped for in a person is standing dead straight in front of me.

When the preacher says "Say I do," we both do. And then he tells us to kiss, and we happily oblige. This is where I belong, he is my family. We are family.

**So that was the last chapter, I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**-Maddie**


End file.
